Snowed In
by untitledmind
Summary: A cold, December day in Dantooine in which Bastila is cold and Revan is... Well..


**Hey, _ner vode, _anyone want a short, sweet one shot? ;) Well, I wrote one, so here you go. I told you all I would be writing a few one shots here and there, didn't I?**

**Anyway, I almost made bumped my standard T rating up to M for this one... ;). We'll just call it a strong T. And, another note, because I am a proud American, when Revan remarks on the temperature, the degrees are degrees Fahrenheit. R&R!  
**

* * *

December. Cold. _Freezing, _to be more accurate. Bastila kicked a chunk if snow filled with ice as she walked to her home on Dantooine. Well, it wasn't _just _hers, of course. Revan was there right now, probably sitting in front of a warm fire, the bastard.

Bastila Shan never liked to be cold. It made her feel...well, cold! Even when she dressed for the weather she was cold. Of course, Revan didn't come with her to go to the Enclave to check on everyone... Not that she really asked him. Revan always respected her need for some alone time.

As she approached the home that her husband had surprised her with the day of his proposal, she heard a familiar voice ring in her mind.

_Cold?_

_ Of course, I'm cold! It's freezing out here!_

_ Bastila, its 33 degrees outside. Come on._

_ Fine, Revan, fine! Its _almost _freezing._

Bastila rolled her eyes. That man...

As she opened the outer door, mentally unlocking it, she started to peel off her layers of jackets. Four just wasn't enough. One jacket on the floor. Two. Three. Four. Bastila didn't care about those jackets for now. All she wanted to do was to get warm. Her snow clad boots sitting against the wall rumbled all of the sudden.. As Bastila tentatively opened the outer door, all she could see was snow speeding toward it. _Damn. _

"Looks like we'll be snowed in today," Bastila muttered dryly. As if to set the claim in stone, she heard the now familiar sound of snow packing in the door. Bastila moved to the inner door and opened it to find Revan sitting on the sofa staring into the crackling fire. At the sound of her entrance, he got up.

"It's 9:30 in the morning and we're snowed in," he remarked casually as she came to stand in front of him. "How are you?" Bastila put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, thank you. How about yourself?" Revan gave her a small smile.

"Good. I'm good." Revan got a questioning look in his face. "H-have I told you that I am in love with the most beautiful brunette?" Revan placed his palms on the small of her back.

"Really now?" Bastila asked, playing along. "What does she look like?" Revan got a thoughtful look on his face, as if thinking how best to describe for Bastila.

"Well," Revan started, a smirk crawling on his face, as his hands trailed around her back. "She's petite. Her curves are perfect," his voice rang, as his hands found her hips. His fingers drummed on her waist for a moment and then moved up to her abdomen. "Toned stomach. A six pack, similar to mine." Revan winked at her. "And," his hands crept up the white cotton top she had on to her chest. Bastila gasped as Revan's hands softly gripped her breasts. "Well, she has round, firm tits." Bastila giggled a little.

Her lover's hands reluctantly moved upwards crawling to her cheeks. Revan cupped her cheeks and smiled. "She has the most beautiful face. Her lips are pretty, her nose is the perfect size, and her eyes. Her perfectly shaped gray eyes. They have just the faintest hint of blue in them. You can't see it unless you know it's there."

Bastila blushed. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up in his hands. Revan leaned and reached for her lips with his own. As they met, Bastila smiled. She opened her mouth to Revan and they stood there in bliss. Bastila grabbed his hands off of her face with her own hands and gripped them tightly. She moaned.

"Mm, let's go to bed."

Bastila's tongue found the roof of his mouth and as a response, Revan moaned back.

"Now." They separated for oxygen and Revan took the opportunity to pick her up bridal style.

As Bastila wrapped her arms around the strong man's neck and was met with another lip lock, she decided that maybe coldness and snow days weren't so bad..


End file.
